


Ice Cream Showdown

by Fearlesskiki



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Ice Cream, Rivalry, Yeah yeah Messi vs Ronaldo is a cliché, this is not a love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Cristiano are battling out for a place in the market. Only one can stay in this battle of ice cream stall and none of them are willing to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Lionel "Leo" Messi - An ice cream seller  
> Cristiano Ronaldo - Leo's former classmate and rival  
> Mario Götze & André Schurrle - A couple who wants to buy ice cream  
> Thomas Müller - A potential customer  
> Lisa Müller - Thomas' wife  
> Manuel Neuer - A pretzel seller  
> Christoph Kramer - Manuel's friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new ice cream stall in the market and Leo isn't happy about it.

It's a Sunday morning in the market. Leo is setting up his ice cream stall Mi Helado[1] as usual. Mi Helado his baby, his life, his everything. Leo is proud to be an ice cream seller. It's not a high-profile job, but it's something he's good at and it represents his family tradition. His grandpa started the business after he tasted the best ice cream of his life. His grandpa believes in making ice cream from scratch as it brings out the true flavours. After grandpa retired, Leo's father takes on the business and now it is inherited to Leo. Leo continues the business after Secondary school and never looked back since then. Selling ice cream is something that he truly loves and he would never get bored of it. He still practices his grandpa's principle and make ice creams from scratch.

 

As he sets the pricing board at the front of his stall, he hears a loud truck sound approaching his way. Feeling curious, Leo turns over and sees a big colourful truck decorated with balloons parks next to his stall. He is surprised as he has never expected to have a competitor here. Not beside his stall, at least. Leo is annoyed by the newcomer as he waits for the new guy to come out. The driver gets out from the truck and he turns out to be a tall young man. He has features like a Ken doll, with hair perfect gel, cool sunglasses, a flashy pink suit and a bowtie. What kind of ice cream seller dresses like that? Everything about the guy is gimmicky and it rubs Leo the wrong way. When the guy removes his sunglasses, Leo is even shocked. His eyes became larger and his mouth is hanging wide. He knows this guy. It is his old classmate Cristiano Ronaldo. Cristiano is Leo's worst nightmare since first grade. Cristiano is the arrogant kid in class who always wants to win every single time. And for some reason, he always targets Leo and tries to win the shorter guy. Leo thought he will never ever to see Cristiano after school, but apparently he was wrong. 

 

Leo marches forward to Cristiano and says with an annoyed tone. "Hey Cristiano, this is my spot. Go somewhere else to sell your ice cream."

 

Cristiano looks at Leo with a smirk and says "Is that how you greet your former classmate, Mr Lionel Messi? And by the way, there isn't a law that prohibits me from selling ice creams here."

 

"Excuse me, I was here first!" said Leo as he points a finger to himself.

 

"So what? What makes you think you have the privilege to stay? It's a fair market! Beat me!" Cristiano teased Leo. He sticks out his tongue to further annoy his competitor. 

 

Leo's anger has reached the boiling point. He clenches his fist and gritters his teeth, ready to scold or even curse Cristiano. Deep down inside his heart, Leo wanted to fight Cristiano, but he is too small to have a straight up fight with Cristiano. Cristiano has a toned body and is physically stronger while Leo looks like a hobbit in comparison. The tall guy looks like he's a gym regular. But Leo doesn't want to have Cristiano here as he isn't exactly a fair person. Cristiano would do anything to win. And Leo doesn't want to move to another place to sell his ice creams either as his grandpa has been selling ice creams in the same spot.

 

"Fine! Let's settle it once and for all. We'll have an ice cream showdown. By the end of 5 pm, the one that gets the highest profit gets to stay. The loser has to leave this place and never come back." Leo dared Cristiano. 

 

Cristiano laughs out loud, with his hands placed on his stomach. He then wipes his eyes with his palm and says "Okay shorty, as you say so."

 

"And no sabotage!" Leo said as he glares at Cristiano.

 

"I don't need to. Start planning your next destination, shorty." Cristiano teased Leo and walks back to set up his stall.

 

Leo watches his competitor as he sets up his stall. Cristiano's stall is very colourful. There is a giant ice cream model on top of the stall, and there are also colourful balloons hanging around the stall. Leo's stall is just the typical classic ice cream stall. Even the ice cream range in Cristiano's stall is fancy. There are chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, chocolate chip, cappuccino, bubble gum, mint, rum and raisin, yam, mango and cheesecake. Leo's flavours are dull in comparison. He only has the classic Neapolitan flavours strawberry, vanilla and chocolate. Both Leo and Cristiano's are using sugar and wafer cones. Leo only has nuts and sprinkles as toppings while Cristiano has 10 types of toppings. Leo gulps looking at the stall beside him. To be honest, Leo is intimidated by his competitor. But he can't back out now. Whoever backs out is consider forfeited and the other one will automatically become the winner. Leo can't lose this without a fight.

 

"You won't win, shorty. Surrender now and maybe I'll treat you one of my signature ice cream." Cristiano said.

 

"Never!" Leo replied.

 

Both Leo and Cristiano start ringing their bells to attract customers and gives each other death glares from time to time. Families, couples, teenagers, individuals and tourists buy ice creams from both stalls. In the beginning, there is a significant drop in Leo's sales. People are attracted by Cristiano's colourful stall and a bigger range of ice cream flavours. But Leo still has a few customers as he holds the price advantage. He also has some loyal customers that still buys from him even the sun rises in the west. But still, Leo has lost a huge number of customers to Cristiano and he has to come out with something to hedge the loss.

 

As the day becomes hotter, Cristiano expects more customers but he didn't get them. Cristiano realises he is getting lesser customers, so he looks over to the next stall. The pricing board on Leo's stall stated 50% for the 2nd scoop. Cristiano counters back by providing a loyalty membership programme. By paying a 5 Euros, customers can enjoy 10% discount all year long. By midday, Leo's profit is slightly higher compared to Cristiano. Leo hands out free samples to customers, hoping to reel in the customers with the delicious taste. It turns out to be a positive result as the customers prefer his ice cream over Cristiano's after tasting. But he worries that his winning streak won't last long as Cristiano will come out with a new plan.

 

Suddenly, there are sounds of girls screaming. Leo turns his head around to find out the source. His jaw drops when he sees Cristiano strips his coat and shirt, leaving only his pants. The young girls flock towards Cristiano's stall, leaving Leo's stall halfway. But there are also some elders that give disapproval looks at Cristiano and chooses to buy Leo's ice cream instead. And the are also some guys that drag their girlfriends away from Cristiano's stall. At around 3 pm, there is a group of students came to the market and give both Cristiano and Leo a huge sales boost.

 

When it approaches 5 pm, there are lesser people in the market and they find themselves tied at 530 Euros. Both Cristiano and Leo don't want to give up. The day isn't hot anymore and people are ready to go for dinner soon. Both guys tried to lure customers but failed.

 

At 4.45pm, the street seems to be quiet now. Not a single soul passes by the area. Their hopes lit up when a young guy with chubby cheeks walks towards their direction with a sunshine smile. But then he stops in the middle of the road, furrows his brows and bites his lip. Leo and Cristiano run forward and market their own product to the young man. The young man looks at Leo and Cristiano back and forth, but couldn't make a decision. He just keep quiet and let the two ice cream sellers babble until a tall young man comes over.

 

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" said the tall young man.

 

"Schü, I can't decide." said the shorter man with a worried expression.

 

"Mario, just pick one. We need to get back home before 5.30pm." the taller man replied as he shows Mario the time.

 

"Uhm... I don't know! What do you want, André?" Mario asked.

 

"I don't want ice cream! For gods sake, it's just ice cream. Just choose one and go!" said the annoyed André.

 

"Help me!" Mario squinted his eyes and tugs his beau's shirt, then looks at his beau with puppy eyes and continues "Please?"

 

André closes his eyes and lets out a groan. He knew he couldn't count on Mario to make his own decision. André loves Mario a lot, but the only thing that ticks him is Mario's indecisiveness. Mario couldn't make decisions in everything he does. André always ends up choosing everything for him. André looks at both stalls and then points to Cristiano's stall. "Let's go for this one."

 

"But I like homemade ones," Mario replied.

 

"Then let's go for the other one!" André said.

 

"But it doesn't have the flavour I want!" Mario replied.

 

"Mario! What do you want then?" asked the impatient André.

 

"Pretzels! Pretzels!" A guy shouted, interrupts André and Mario's conversation.

 

Both André and Mario turn their heads towards the pretzel stall and smile. Mario turns to his boyfriend and says, "Schü, I think I know what I want now."

 

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" said both Leo and Cristiano, trying to get Mario and André's attention.

 

"No thanks. We're going for pretzels," said Mario with a smile. He then rushes to the pretzel stall with André, leaving Cristiano and Leo with nothing.

 

"What the..." Both Cristiano and Leo said simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure whether to continue with a 2nd chapter, though. Let's see how the reaction on the 1st chapter.


	2. The Final Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano and Leo continue to battle.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Leo keeps on calling, but the gentlemen ignore him and just walk away. Leo sighs in disappointment. In the next few minutes, both Cristiano and Leo try to lure the public to buy their ice cream but neither of them has any luck. None of the people stop to buy as everyone is rushing back their homes. Leo looks at the time and it is now 5.12pm. He grumbles by himself.

 

"It's your fault, shorty! That gay couple could have bought my ice cream." Cristiano shouted from his stall. He blames Leo for his loss.

 

"How is this my fault? You didn't manage to keep the customer yourself!" Leo shot back at him.

 

Cristiano looks at his watch and says, "Great, it's 5.13pm now and we haven't got a winner. What now?"

 

"Hmm... Let's make a tie-break. Whoever gets the next customer wins." Leo replied after giving some thought.

 

"Fine!" Cristiano answered.

 

It seems like lady luck has heard their prayers as a young skinny guy approaches them with a grin. He looks at Cristiano's stall and then to Leo's stall, probably figuring which stall to buy. Leo and Cristiano quickly grab the opportunity and market their product to the guy. Leo hands him some samples to try. The guy eats it and looks satisfied. Cristiano offers him a key chain as a free gift. He gives the free gift to the man and hustles him to his store. Leo stops him by yanking the guy's arm. Both ice cream sellers talk at the same time to market their ice creams, with each of them try to out-spoke the other. The guy looks puzzled by them as he couldn't understand what they are talking. Cristiano thought he got this one in the bag. He gives Leo a victory smirk. In the middle of the conversation, the skinny guy starts to feel his pockets with his hands and then freaks out.

 

"Oh shoot! I forgot! Lisa got my wallet!" the guy said. Both Leo and Cristiano's jaw are hanging wide listening to his statement.

 

"What kind of man doesn't bring his own wallet?" Cristiano said with a glare.

 

The young guy is intimidated by Cristiano. He frowns as he is not able to buy ice cream. A minute later, a beautiful young lady approaches the skinny young man with a furious face.

 

"Thomas! Where have you been?" she said.

 

"Lisa! You're here! Can I have my wallet, please? I want to buy ice cream." the young man exclaimed with joy.

 

"No! Thomas, the doctor said you can't have ice cream," said Lisa.

 

"But Lisa..." Thomas frowned.

 

"No," Lisa answered with a stern voice. She grabs her husband's hand and walks away from the ice cream stalls. Thomas looks at the ice cream stalls with a sad puppy face. Cristiano tries to stop Lisa and persuades her to buy. The young lady smiles politely and declines the offer.

 

Leo looks around the surroundings. The market has become quiet and the traders are leaving one by one. However, there's still one potential customer. The pretzel seller. Leo flashes a lopsided smile and walks towards the pretzel seller who is packing up. Cristiano notices Leo's action and trails him from behind.

 

"Ice cream! Ice cream! I can offer you 50% discount as the last customer." said Leo to the pretzel seller.

 

"1 Euro! Three scoops for 1 Euro!" Cristiano shouted.

 

"Sorry, I don't want ice cream today." the pretzel seller politely declines them.

 

"Free! I can offer you for free!" Leo shouted.

 

"Hahaha... You're not earning anything from free ice cream, stupid!" said Cristiano.

 

"I don't care! As long as I get the customer!" Leo said.

 

"Hmm... I guess nobody says no to free stuff." the pretzel seller responded with a smile.

 

"I can give you free ice cream too!" Cristiano said.

 

"Stop stealing my customers!" Leo glared to Cristiano.

 

"Sue me!" Cristiano shot back.

 

Both Leo and Cristiano hand a bowl of ice cream to the pretzel seller. The pretzel seller looks at the ice creams with awe. Leo and Cristiano stand beside him, sweating vigorously. The pretzel seller will be the one deciding their future. They are anxiously waiting for the verdict. As the guy starts to dig in Leo's ice cream, someone calls him.

 

"Manu! Manu! Are you eating ice cream again without me?" a young man said with his arms crossed, not pleased with Manuel's actions.

 

"Christoph? I... Erm..." Manuel stuttered. He gives his friend a weak smile and hands him one of the bowls. Leo and Cristiano grumble as they head back to their stalls and scoop another bowl for the young men. Both of them have agreed that the decision will be based on the pretzel seller and not his friend. They wait for the young men to finish the ice creams before asking for his opinion. The young men took quite a long time to finish as the keep on chatting while eating the ice creams. Cristiano and Leo are exhausted after a long day, they couldn't wait to go home after this. When Manuel finally put down the spoon, Leo quickly asks him.

 

"So which ice cream do you think is better?"

 

"This one," Manuel said as he points to Leo's bowl.

 

"Yes! Finally!" Leo exclaimed with joy and the sneers at his rival. "I beat you, Cristiano! Now leave!"

 

"Fine!" Cristiano unwillingly replied before leaving. "But you won't see the last of me!"

 

Leo gives Cristiano a lopsided smile and a wave before returning to his stall. He closes down his stall and heads home with a satisfied feeling. He looks at the beautiful sunset and smiles widely to the sun. All is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone still enjoy the story :)

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Mi Helado - My ice cream in Spanish
> 
> This is the first time I write about rivalry. It's nice to write something other than romance. 
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
